Typically, a head-mounted display (HMD) is a portable device worn around the head, such that a display situated a short distance from the eyes provides images for user interaction. Sometimes HMDs provide a mixed real-life and virtual life environments, where the user is able to see images created by a computing device, as well as some real-live images. Other times HMDs provide immersive experiences that block the outside world to the user, while providing a virtual world on the HMD display. However, gaming using HMD devices still need much improvement.
It is within this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.